To Fly
by ChiioMajesty
Summary: yandere!Rin! Grandfather always told her angels are beautiful beings. If that's the case, Len was surely one... and she would do anything to protect his wings. Warning: disturbing themes, slight glore.


A/N: If you guys are wondering about Project: VOCALOID and its update, don't worry; I'm working on it. Right now, it's at about 13,000 words. lol. It's gonna be freaky long.

Dedicated to **Miko A. Kimura**, **Pol-chan **and **Auntie Cliché**

* * *

To Fly

* * *

Grandfather always told her angels had wings. They needed them to fly freely and shield innocents in dangerous times. Majestic and beautiful, those creatures could dazzle anyone with a single flap of its wings. Grandfather believed in angels. After all, he would say fondly, Grandma was one of them.

And so was Len.

Smiling, the young girl fondly reached into the cage and stroked her canary. It cheeped happily in response, seeming to like this attention. Adoring blues regarded its resemblance to the boy she loved so dearly.

Yes… upon first meeting Len, she saw his wings. He was (and still is) a beautiful boy. They met when he and his family moved in next-door to her Grandfather's house. She recalled how the sun moved behind him, casting a warm, heavenly glow around him and how brightly his face shone. But most of all, she swore she caught a glimpse of feathery white wings enclosing his back. If only for a moment.

That was when she decided Len was an angel.

"Hi, Rin!" Turning, Rin found herself face-to-face with Len Kagamine, the most popular boy in their grade. Her heart skipped a beat.

"H…Hello." she managed.

He smiled.

At her and only her.

Rin Kagamine, the freaky girl who was always by herself with birds as her only friends.

"How are you?" he asked sincerely. She answered she was fine. Then he spotted the chirping canary, his eyes widening in delighted surprise. "Whoa! A new one, huh? He's cool-looking!" Patting the cage with a hand, he turned to Rin again, a smile settling on his features once again. "You're always into birds, Rin. I can't help but wonder why." She looked down quickly, the blood rushed to her face as he examined her closely.

"Tha… that's because," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear, "I like them." Len 'aaahed' as if understanding.

Rin looked up to see him grinning kindly.

Once again, she saw his wings.

"Well, they _are_ beautiful." he said.

So are you…no-, you're more beautiful than any bird. Rin's eyes took a strange look. How could she make that mistake as to compare measly creatures to this beloved Len? Deciding to punish herself, her hands became fists as her nails dug hard into her skin, penetrating the layer. Blood dripped from her hands. She smiled softly and hid both hands behind her back so Len wouldn't cry out in alarm and urge her to the nurse.

"I'm happy you think so."

Just then, a girl trounced up to Len. "Leeeen~" she giggled sweetly, "Ready to go?" Firs of envy and hatred spurred within the Rin's stomach. Ugh. Watching Akita Neru throw herself around like a ragdoll and completely ignore her presence… it was sickening.

How she _hated_ her.

A blush rose to Len's cheeks. He stammered shyly, and his eyes bulged upon seeing Neru's chest bump ever so slightly against his own. He gulped and laughed nervously, "A-Ah, Neru… I was just talking to Rin here-"

"And our _real_ friends are waiting for us," Neru finished brightly, purposely blocking his view of Rin. She gave him her most sugary grin (like a princess awaiting for her needs to be accommodated). Had either been paying attention, they would've noticed how red Rin's hands were by now.

How painful…

Len hesitated, glancing back at Rin, "But…" he sighed, "fine. Go on ahead, I'll catch up." Neru squealed in absolute delight before throwing her arms around him and meeting their lips in a big kiss. Rin's head reeled in heat; her fist twitched violently. For a moment, she could've sworn she saw the smug smirk on the girl's as their shoulders 'accidentally' collided. A flustered Len looked back at Rin, grinning goofily. "Sorry, Rin. Neru doesn't like it when we're hanging around even though we've been friends for so long…" he then looked apologetic, "It sucks we haven't been able to hang out lately. But you know, my friends-"

Rin forced a smile at Len, "It's alright, Len. I understand." Yes… it's perfectly alright to see you avoid your childhood friend like the plague just because you want to keep up your social status. And it's perfectly reasonable we can't act normal around each other because your pampered princess wouldn't like it.

Len's friends; Meiko, Kaito, Rui, Tei, Gumi, Al, and Miku… they all hated Rin. Yes. They hated the way she dressed, they hated her quiet personality, they hated every bird she brought to school, and they hated how Len could stand being near her.

Worst of all, they hated how she scared them _shitless._

Weeks ago, Tei decided to try cutting her arm open with barber scissors. And what did she do? Rin licked her lips hungrily remembering their terrified faces.

Well… let's just say Tei's face wasn't quite the same after that.

"Go on, Len. Be with your friends." Clasping her oozing hands behind her back, she spoke in coaxing manner. Her eyes flickered with a strange excitement. "It's improper to keep them waiting, after all…"

Len hesitated.

Ah, why so reluctant?

He never cared so much before.

"Silly Len. When have you ever won arguments? You're always so compliant." Rin teased, nudging him with her shoulder. She recoiled upon seeing his face droop. To soften the blow, she added, "It makes you charming." Len grinned and they laughed together.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I don't mind staying if you want me to…"

Sadness welled inside her. It was a tempting offer. Just as she was about to accept, a wild screech erupted, causing both teenagers to turn. The canary was rocking the cage in fury. Pale feathers bristled with rage. His beady black eyes bore into hers angrily as if berating her. Rin flinched at his furious cries. She could understand him behind the vague squawks and shrieks. He screamed at her shamelessness; she shouldn't keep him to herself, no. He didn't belong to her. An angel couldn't belong to a wingless monster like her. Don't you dare chain his wings, you _frea-!_

"SHUT UP," she snapped and punched the cage, making it crash to the ground. The canary, shocked, wailed in distress at being pinned under his feedboxes. Rin gasped heavily as fresh layer of sweat covered her face. Her arms were on fire. She felt so _pissed_.

Len stared, agape.

"Rin…"

Blood rushed to her head as she shakily turned away and picked up the cage. "I'm fine, Len… you can go." Trembling with fear, the boy took a few stumbling steps backward before sprinting off. Rin listened to the frantic beat of his footsteps.

"Why run when you can fly…?" she asked softly, closing her eyes.

Apologizing to the bird and cleaning his cage, Rin sat beside him again. They exchanged soft words.

"You were right." The girl said, breathing slowly, "I don't deserve him. He's far too good for me. After all, comparing me to Neru… I'm hardly pretty, and my hair isn't long… my eyes don't shine like hers, and I can't giggle the way she can…" Pain sounded in her voice. Her hands trembled. "Maybe if I were a little more like that, Len would notice me more…?" While she fantasized about killing Neru in the most beautiful ways imaginable, there was one thing that stopped her; it was the fact she was Len's girlfriend. When they shared kisses or laughed together during study time, Rin could do nothing but watch. She always listen to Len go on about how wonderful Neru was and how beautiful her singing sounded. Her eyes began to burn, and she lowered her head. B-But! Seeing him so happy was all that mattered…

Right?

The canary observed her. Quivers shook her entire body as tears slipped from beneath her bangs.

She started laughing.

Oh, who was she kidding? She _hated_ Neru. And she _hated _Len for causing her this pain. Why couldn't he be hers? She comforted him when he cried during thunderstorms, she listened to his problems, she supported his dreams of becoming a singer, and she cheered for him loudest when during his choir concerts.

Angels weren't this cruel, were they?

A moan escaped as she clutched her head.

* * *

Wind whistled softly through the browning trees. Its breath tickled morning's nose. It was particularly cold today, and Rin forgot to bring her jacket. Nevertheless, this couldn't wait. She hadn't always liked cemeteries. In fact, in her younger ages, she would always cling frightfully to her Grandfather whenever they passed one. Her feet crunched through leaves as she calmly strolled to her destination (she knew the directions by heart). Bleakly, she smiled down at a limestone headstone.

"Hello, grandfather."

Ironically, the reply was as 'silent as the grave'.

She laughed.

Leaning over, she affectionately dusted off the worn lettering and kissed it. Her eyes then darkened with cold anticipation. "I don't think my new foster parents like me very much. They always give me strange looks and they keep telling commenting how I have too many birds; they say it's too much, too strange…" her eyes darkened, "…_unnatural."_

A gust of wind roared.

Rin beamed happily, rocking herself back and forth. So he understood her pain! He understood perfectly! Grandfather always knew how to comfort her; he always knew what to say.

"I agree wholeheartedly." she chirped to the grave, giggling and laughing as if it'd told a joke.

"Remember that boy I grew up with? Kagamine Len?" Of course he remembered. "Well… the thing is, Grandfather," she trailed off with a blush adorning her face, "I really love him, and I want to marry him." Fingering her skirt, she continued softly, "And… I'll do whatever it takes to have him."

A silence.

"What's that, grandfather? I sound sad?" she looked surprised, "But… I'm not… really."

The wind blew harshly, flapping her hair around.

Rin's eyes darkened slightly. "Well, yes… I am. You see, he already has a girlfriend, Akita Neru, who is very beautiful," she lowered her gaze, "She has the beauty and voice of an angel, like him." Jealousy tinged her bitter voice. She hated comparing herself to others, especially Neru. But it wasn't as if she could stop; it was a loathsome habit to keep herself in line.

"I don't want to sound heartless, grandfather… but I really hate them both," she grasped her aching chest. "Len, being stupidly naïve, has never realized how I felt about him… and he follows Neru around like a lovesick puppy." It angered her. The boy was ungrateful, and there was no doubt Neru was only using him as a plaything.

Her treasured canary chirped. She turned to it, listening.

Her shiny hair, her royal pearly smile, her sparkling eyes…

The bird's eyes gleamed.

It was a beautiful sight to die for.

"Die…?" Rin uttered slowly, her eyes widening at the word. "But… I can't. Grandfather would be displeased and… Len would be very sad. A-and murder is a crime!" Her only other friend squawked angrily, intimidating her. His screeching chirps swayed Rin, who blinked as if having an epiphany. "What…. Oh…" She leaned in, listening. "Yes… you're right." her once soft expression became crazed. "The real crime would be allowing Neru to rip Len's wings out. And we all know wings are the source of an angel's life." Grinning, she got to her feet and dazedly looked overhead.

* * *

Neru sighed, leaning against the wall. Where was Len already? It was rude to keep a lady waiting. She checked through her inbox before clicking her phone shut. He had sent her a text saying to meet up in front of the park, and here she was. She scowled slightly, crossing her arms.

Oh, honestly. She'd been waiting for half an hour! How long was that jerk going to let this last? A scoff escaped from the tenth-grade royalty. She knew she should've found another way to make Mikuo jealous instead of going out with this dork.

"I swear when he comes…" she muttered angrily. Oooh, he was gonna get it.

Neru was so wrapped in her thoughts, she didn't hear the rustling footsteps approach from behind. A soft voice whispered right in her ear.

"Hi, there." Gasping, Neru spun around to find a blonde clasping a canary with both hands, smiling serenely.

"Oh," the teal-haired beauty exhaled in relief, clutching her chest, "God, you scared me! I thought you were some creepy pervert or something!" She then crossed her arms, "Anyway, can I help you?"

Rin's smile only widened. "Do you like my bird?"

Neru crinkled her forehead in slight agitation but looked down. "Uh… sure."

"It's sad," Rin sighed, stroking the bird's feathers. She started to approach closer, smiling, "This one tried to fly away from me, and it upsets me. After all, I cared for him, fed him, sang to him… treated him with as much love as with the others… and yet, he's ungrateful; he lectured and abused me." Her features darkened as her lips twisted into a feral smile, "You're exactly like him."

Neru eyed her, "What are you…?"

Cackling, Rin pushed the bird into her hands. Neru gasped and her eyes widened. The thing was already dead; it was caked with blood; its feathers now an ugly brown. Intestines protruded obscenely from his stomach, which was sliced open. Its eyes were wide with paralyzed fear. But the worst part was the wings, which were completely amputated. Neru sworn she saw the right one twitch.

She immediately dropped it.

"You're sick!" she screamed, frightened. "You're nothing but a disgusting psycho! Get yourself some help!" Rin's laughs grew louder as she revealed a bloody hatchet from behind. Adrenaline overrode Neru's mind. She had to get away. She had to run! Otherwise, this freak will- She backtracked two steps and met with the sandstone pillar. Immediately, Rin advanced and slammed the blade clean by the side of her head. Gasping, she broke out into a cold sweat. She couldn't move or breathe. She was like a deer caught in headlights, too terrified to move

"If you fly away from Len, that would make him sad. Don't you think?" A hoarse, harsh giggle erupted from her as she tilted her head. "So, I came up with a perfect solution!" Dragging her tongue over the knife, her eyes flashed with joyful madness. Insanity. "I'll just clip your wings."

"P-please… no…" Was all Neru could utter. "N-no… please, don't! NO!"

If anyone had been out there at such a late hour, they would've heard the desperate, blood-curdling screams along with gory slashing.

Then, everything was silent.

* * *

The next day, Len came to her house with a strange, crestfallen look on his face. He looked about ready to burst into tears. "P-Police found Neru… dead this morning. Her body was… oh god…! Someone hacked her to bits!" He broke down, shaking against her shoulder. He was pushed back by Rin, who smiled calmly and coaxed him to sit at the kitchen table. After fixing some tea, she sat down.

"I know."

Len was confused. Bewildered. "W-what? Rin? They just announced it a few minutes ago. There's no way you could've…"

"Oh Len, don't you know me by now? I have a way of finding things out. Neighborhood gossip and all." she giggled daintily. Len's eyes widened and flickered to her lips, then he blushed very slightly. For a moment, he forgot about Neru and simply stared. "Oh, the phone is ringing. Hold on." She got up and left the room, never noticing a pair of cerulean eyes trailing after her.

Rin was a very cute girl; he couldn't help but admire that. Well, actually he's always thought of her this way since they were children. He liked how gentle and soft-spoken she was. She had soulful eyes, too; a shimmering ocean blue despite giving off the appearance of loneliness.

Well, he thought to himself bashfully, maybe he'd be the one to change that someday… Soon, he found himself fantasizing them exchanging wedding rings… which followed up with their honeymoon night. A-ACK! Wait, this wasn't the time to be perverted!

Blushing furiously, the boy mentally slapped himself.

Okay, he admits it; he loves Rin. He was only thirteen when he discovered this. At first he ignored this, dismissing these thoughts since hormones went wild at that age. However, his feelings never faded. If anything, they grew rapidly within months. Now that they were both fifteen, he wasn't so sure how to handle this.

Len ran a hand through his thick blond hair, sighing.

Although Rin could be disturbing sometimes, she never failed to be the sweet, caring person he knew her to be. She didn't like to be pampered; she liked being independent; unlike Neru. And truthfully, the only reason he went out with her was so he could get Rin's attention. He figured he could sway her into looking at him rather than other boys. He wanted her to be jealous.

"Leeen~ look here for a second." Naturally, he did so.

And he deeply regretted it.

Rin was smiling. Which was fine because he loved seeing her smile. However, his eyes trailed to what she clutched against her chest; two very real-looking arms which appeared mangled, shredded, and scarred. They were starting to rot too. Then he saw the familiar Pikachu ring on one of the fingers; the one Neru always loved wearing… The sound of a chair being pushed back resounded as the boy immediately stood up, gasping.

"You killed Neru!" he exclaimed, stumbling slightly.

Rin's smile grew wider. She looked happy, proud even. _Why_? She looked like she accomplished something good!

"I… stole her wings," she said as her face twisted into a sordid expression, "N-Now we can fly together! N-Now I can finally fly with you…!" Tossing the arms to the side, she approached him with a crazed look. Len stared at her, staggering back

"Rin… what have you _done_?" his voice came out hoarse.

"I did it for you!" Rin exclaimed, genuinely happy. "I want us to be happy, Len! Now that Neru is out of the picture, we can finally fly together!" Her gaze became soft and her cheeks grew apple red. Softly, she said, "T-The truth is, Len, I really love y-"

"NO!" Rin stopped; her eyes widened. Len was looking at her, eyes shaking. He looked so scared. Rin tilted her head at him in bewilderment. "L-Len…? Why do you say-?" She tried touching his shoulder, only to be pushed away.

"You murdered her! I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Len shouted, staggering away. What happened to his best friend? What happened to his kind and sweet Rin? Torn and frightened, he ran out of her apartment, leaving a blinking Rin behind.

W-Why had he looked at her with such horror in his eyes? Wasn't he happy? What had she done wrong?

Then a surge of anger rushed throughout her system.

Could it be… that he still loved Neru even after what she's done for him? How dare he! She **killed** for him, the ungrateful bastard!

That was when Rin saw red. Her fists trembled with fury. Breathing erratically, her eyes glazed over with a strange emotion. She saw a freshly sharpened knife sitting on the table. She grabbed it and glanced over at the door. Her brain screamed vengeance.

Rin took off after him.

The chase led to the roof.

Rin locked the door behind her, chuckling darkly as she looked around. The wind howled and leaves fluttered past. She couldn't help but shiver from both the cold and anticipation. She kept her birds up here where the air was fresh. They chirped in delight upon seeing her. She, however, paid them no heed and circled the area.

"LEEEEN~? LEN LEN LEN LEN LEN LEN LEN." she repeated hysterically in a sickly sweet voice. Her eyes were no longer serene but alit with a frenzy hunger. "COME ON OUT, LEN! COME ON OUT…" her face then darkened, "OR I'LL BE _PISSED_." Just as she moved past pile of boxes, a twig snapped. She kicked the boxes away, revealing a shaking, pale-faced Len. "Found you~!"

The knife hovered over Len before he could move. In a flash, she sat on his back and sank her blade clean into him. His eyes widened from the pain and shock.

He screamed and screamed. But when he moved, the pain got worse. Rin giggled and stabbed his back again. Len shrieked again.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, LEN AHAHA! RED IS BEAUTIFUL ON YOUR WINGS!."

"St-stop!" he choked out. Tears brimmed his eyes. Blood seeped through his white shirt, staining it brown. His muscles screamed out in pain. "Stop, Rin! You're… you're hurting me!" he begged, his fists closing around her heels.

Rin broke into insane laughter. A crazed expression overtook her face as she then, with her knife, carved a giant heart on his back. Anguished shrieks escaped from the boy under her. Giggling, she yanked his head back and stared at him with adoring yet crazed eyes.

"I LOVE Y-"

"I HATE YOU!"

She stopped.

"I hate you!" Len was crying. His back was marred with blood and scars. "I hate you for changing! I hate you for killing Neru! I hate you for hurting me! I HATE YOU!" Those words hurt her like poison. A look of extreme hurt overtook Rin's face, and for a moment, she was herself again. She bowed her head, shaking.

Len started crying again.

Because he knew he was lying.

He didn't hate her at all, no. Not even after this. He didn't mind the fact she was stabbing him. In fact, as long as it made her happy, he was too.

And it sickened him.

"So…" Rin began as her face twisted into a sordid expression, "would it make you happy to see me drop dead?" Dropping the knife, she rose to her feet. Len watched her, frightened and confused. What was she going to do to him now? Her breath came out in short, insane giggles as she stepped away from him. Before he knew it, she was standing on the edge. "You've always liked angels, Len. It's j-just like you said…haha! So now…" She grinned widely, extending her bloodied arms as tears of regret filled her eyes, "I'LL BECOME ONE!"

It took Len approximately two seconds to think. His eyes shot open in terror, "RIN NO!"

And she fell.

In two swift movements, Len launched himself forward to grab her hand. His expression, desperate.

No, no no! He couldn't lose her!

Rin shrieked when he managed to grab both her arms. She struggled, screaming and protesting. "LET GO! LET GO YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU DON'T NEED-…!" Len ignored her and did the one he could.

He kissed her.

"_Hi, I'm Len!" The boy grinned and extended a friendly hand. Rin, however, moved behind her grandfather, peeping at him shyly. If anything, his grin grew wider. This girl was extremely beautiful! He thought, blushing. He just had to have her as his friend!_

"_Come, child," The elder spoke gruffly yet kindly, "we mustn't be rude to our new neighbors." Yet Rin remained the stubborn girl she was, shaking her head fiercely and retreating even further._

"_My, she's quite the bashful one." Len's mother remarked as she pulled a large box out of the trunk. Grandfather sighed, nodding._

"_Unfortunately, she's been like this ever since her parents left. She doesn't warm up to people so easily anymore." Len frowned slightly in disappointment as he approached._

"_Hey, I wanna be friends with you. Is that okay?"_

_Rin shook her head._

"_Girl!" Grandfather nearly barked at her crude response, "where are your manners?" Len then noticed the pair of turtle doves sitting on her shoulders, cooing lovingly. Len's expression became one of delight. Wow! She was a bird tamer!_

"_They're pretty. Like you." he told her, smiling. Rin, blinking, looked at her birds. "Y'know, I'd like us to be like them. I really do." His face was soft, genuine. "I want us to be close!" In two steps, he immediately hugged her. She squeaked, blushing. "So, can we? Please?"_

_It took a long time before he got an answer. Which was a timid one._

"…_Okay."_

His lips were soft. Sweet. Rin sighed and kissed back. They remained that way until Len pulled away with a smile.

"I can only fly if I'm with you."

Rin looked at him, shocked. Then her lips started quivering. Oh… she had hurt Len! And killed Neru! A-And… he still wanted to be with her?

Tears filled her eyes. Her lips quivered as she promptly broke down, sobbing against him. Len, smiling, embraced her further. Rin kissed the wounds on his back, still crying.

Was it wrong to be happy?

"_Grandfather, how do birds fly?" Seven-year-old Rin asked, tugging at her grandfather's sleeve._

_Grandfather laughed kindly, "WIth wings, child."_

"_But how come we don't have them?"_

_A grin formed the elder's smile as he bent down to her level, stroking the ribbon on her hair. "Oh, we have them. You just can't see them. But see, in life, we're already in flight. We face obstacles and dreams… but so long as we're flying with someone. _

_A look of wondrous marvel appeared on the girl's face as she jumped up and down giddily. "Then…I can fly? Really?" she sounded delighted._

_The man laughed. "Of course. As long as you're flying with someone. Birds fly when in a flock, Rin. They dislike flying alone." he then looked at her lovingly, "… Promise me when I join Grandmother, you'll find someone to fly with. That way, you won't be lonely."_

_Rin beamed, "I promise!"_

* * *

And to this day, Rin never flew alone again.

* * *

**A/N: **Yus, it's done. I've never done a crazy, murderous fic before, so consider me lightly. **XD** This is mainly for Miko A. Kimura since she apparently likes dark fics… but with a happy ending. And for Auntie Cliché with the mention of grandfathers. **XD I love grandfathers. Also, hope you like it, Pol-chan and co.! Also, check out my new updated poll for the PV characters~! You can refresh your vote~!**


End file.
